Begging In The Crowd
by His Royal Pratness
Summary: ArthurxOC: "Begging is not something that suits your reputation well, but everything you do is for the people."
1. The Starving Time

Something happened in Camelot, something devastating. Because of this _devastating_ event, the residents of Camelot are dying of starvation. Rats and roaches are in grave danger at this _starving_ time because they're the only choice of food source available in the poor, rural part of the city.

Just yesterday, when Eris had gone to the well to retrieve water, she found out that the water resources are no longer available. She continuously pulled at the water keg to find it still empty. No content poured into her wooden bucket. At the realization, Eris returned home with her head flung low in slight depression.

The next day—today, it is said by the farmers that their crops blackened and rotted to an extent where no man can consume it. Word has reached the Camelot city and the staving residents took no time to line up outside the city castle in plead for food. At first, the king did send some servants to hand the people some food. But as the day went on, food supplies ran out, and even the royals in the castle are starving. The servants didn't come out to give food. Nonetheless, the line outside still remained.

Eris did consider joining the people in line but the idea seems hopeless to her. Standing in line will do nothing to help her starving family and friends. She will find other ways to retrieve food for her loved ones, no matter what.

"Father, how are you feeling today?" Eris entered their wooden hut to find her father lying in bed.

"I've been better, my dear daughter" the older man chuckled dryly.

The woman walked over to the bed and knelt beside her resting father. It is unlike him to be in bed at this time of day. He is usually out in the field farming. Perhaps, he is taking the day off at the learning of the infested crops.

"I will go out again and find us some food" Eris promised, placing a hand on her father's head.

His skin is dry, lacking the lively color that was usually there. Eris knew that a day without water can do that to an old man. Soon enough, her father will suffer from starvation. He will possibly face death if food contents no longer fill his stomach. The fact worried Eris. Camelot cannot be that cruel and let her father die. She has to find another way to gather food to revive her weak father.

"No need, Eris. You work hard for me, my dear daughter. Your loyalty with your old man is simply enough" his voice is dry, creaking in thirst.

Her father's voice screamed desperation of food and water. He always wanted what was best for her, even if he has to suffer the consequences. She would always feel guilty when her father does things in her favor. As a little girl living with only her father, she promised herself that she will take care of her father.

She needs to continue her promise because her father is her first priority.

"I'm going to pay Rowan a visit and see if he has food for us" she said, getting up from her position by the bed.

"Eris" her father called out weakly.

"Father"

He smiled at his daughter brightly.

"Rowan is a kind gentleman. I always hoped for a son like that. I always hoped for him to be married into my family"

Eris blushed slightly at that, immediately looking down at the floor. Rowan has been more than a good friend to her, at times a romantic acquaintance. Her father did pick that up over the years and he constantly encouraged his daughter to go for it. She, however, had more things to her interest. She liked to practice weaponry arts and putting her skills to good use.

That is why she is very well known in the markets of the town. During her free time away from work alongside the blacksmith Tom, she would visit the markets and wander around to help others. She would see starving people who didn't have enough gold to purchase food. Then she would barge in and threaten the seller to accept what the starving person could give. If someone was stealing from a poor woman or child, Eris would pull out her sword and fight the criminal off.

Over the time of her loitering, she met quite a few people. With the people who remained with her over time, she grouped them all together and promised to care for them in their time of need. She provided them with food and gold when she has no need for them. Eris went around town to find work for some of them who were of use to the city. She did everything she could to protect the group of people.

Protecting this group was one of her first priorities—next to her father. She has no time to think of marriage when she holds herself responsible for a group of ten.

"Father, you know what I want in life more than marriage" she replied.

Her father smiled at her in return and watched as she walked out the wooden doors. Eris greeted some passerby's as she passed them on her way to Rowan's house. She said her greetings to the fabric seller, Scarlett, before leaving her shop to enter the wooden house beside it.

She knocked a few times and waited until the door flung open. The other side of the door revealed a handsome young man with dark hair sticking up in every direction, dark colored eyes, and clad in a clothed white long shirt and trousers.

"Eris" he grinned, moving aside to let her enter.

She nodded at him appreciatively before doing so. The woman sat down on one of his wooden stools and gestured for him to join her. The dark haired man agreed, taking the stool beside hers.

"My father has no food to eat, no water to drink. Perhaps you have some I can give to him?" she turned, eyeing him hopefully.

Rowan bit his lips in contemplation and glanced over at the pot on the stove. Then he turned back to the black haired beauty beside him. Her full red lips curved downwards in a natural frown. It is on rare occasion where he can witness the woman upset or distressed over something. This sudden famine and hunger has hit her harder than anyone he could ever know. Eris is not worried of herself. She is always thinking of others first.

If he gives her all the food he has left, she will hand them over to others before herself. He knew her too well to ever doubt that.

"I have some porridge in that pot on the stove, it's all I have left but take all of it" Rowan said, gesturing to the location in his kitchen.

Eris gave him a thankful smile before leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. She got up from her stool and walked over to the stove. The colorless pot stood atop as promised, and as she pulled the covers, she is serenaded by the scent of the oats inside the porridge. She picked it up and returned to her seat beside Rowan.

"Thank you, I owe you my life" she said wholeheartedly.

Rowan smiled at her, shaking his head. She is too kind hearted to realize that what he is offering is nothing compared to what she already offered to the rest of the people. This time, she is taking his food for her father—whom he cared for like the father he never had. He loved him like a father, very much alike Eris' worry for him when he is quenching of thirst and dying of hunger. If he had more food, he would not hesitate to offer more than he has to give.

"Eris, I'll bring this to your father. You should check up on the others. Or you can find someone who can provide food for us" Rowan suggested, taking the pot out of the woman's hands.

The dark haired woman smiled at Rowan thankfully before leaving the rut. She walked past the market and made her way to Aeron's hut. Usually, it would be quite the walk from her and Rowan's place but this time she intended on walking faster by means of travel. She decided that the sooner she gets to Aeron's house, the faster she can concoct a plan with him to bring access food to people.

Aeron is a great friend of hers, who is commonly considered her partner in crime when it comes to protecting the group of people that Eris sheltered. He is just as fair and kind hearted as the said woman, always willing to stand by her side and help the people in need. Aeron is just about the first person Eris would trust if she ever needed to plan something.

As she passed the end of the market, the smell of freshly baked bread and soup filled her nose. She stopped her pacing abruptly and turned sideways to glance at the balding man. He carried a basket with tons of bread and a container to collect delicious-smelling soup.

Her gaze on the man hardened as she confronted him. She find it curious that the whole town is starving while he even dared to step foot in the market and purchase food. Angrily, she blocked the man's path to hold her hand out for the basket.

"Why are you carrying food? You need to share, my friend" Eris placed her other hand at the tilt of her sword, knowing that she would need it eventually.

The man gaped at her before turning away.

"Food for the royalty" he squeaked, attempting to brush past her.

"Not so fast, my friend" she pulled out the sword and pointed it at the man.

Everyone in their surroundings gasped and gave them all of their undivided attention. The man widened his eyes at the sight of her weapon and backed up in fright.

"Here's the deal, give me five of this" she pointed to the basket of bread, "and half of that" she referred to the container of soup.

"…and I let you leave alive"

The man stuttered, glancing at his food supply preciously.

"A deal of the sorts will not be made" a new, more authority-sounding voice erupted from behind her.

Eris was quick to whip her head around at the _knight in shining armor_ and she immediately feel her blood boil. Before her stood an armored man with handsome features of blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a scowl on his face that would make any women in town squirm. She recognized him like anyone would. No one could ever forget such a face of importance.

"Prince Arthur" she spat out at him in disgust.

The prince raised an eyebrow at her, pulling out his sword to match hers.

"Why are you attacking my cook?" he asked, pointing the sword at her neck.

Huffing, she parried with her own weapon and leaped backwards away from the prey of the prince. He is indeed handsome, as many women in town have described, but somehow, she already found a sudden disliking to this particular royalty. When her friends and family are starving, the last of the food resources goes to the prince, the king, and his ward.

"My loved ones are starving while you pompous royalty find it important to consume the remaining resources" her eyes narrowed.

Prince Arthur bit his lips, deep in thoughts before sticking his sword in the dirt ground. He glanced at his cook—who cowered to the side in fright—briefly and returned his gaze to the mysterious fiery woman. He smiled at her a little as he motioned for her to do the same with her weapon. She continued to glare at him before finally giving in.

"However, I will strike you a new deal" the prince's stance heightened.

"I'm listening" Eris listened intently.

"I will challenge you to a fight right now. If you win, I will give you my whole share of food and soup. I'm sorry I cannot offer you the king and Lady Morgana's share, for it is not mine to give. But if you lose, you will leave my cook alone and return home"

She eyed the prince to see that he did look sincere when he made the proposition. It is hard to believe that the prince would sacrifice his own food supplies for someone like her. Or maybe he is just too arrogant to even think of himself losing in a fight.

Eris, however, is very desperate to bring loaves of bread to her friends, and fighting the king's son would be a tale she would tell to her kids in the future. She has nothing to lose.

"I accept, sire" she said, surprising herself at her language of respect to the prince.

Prince Arthur nodded slightly, placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. Eris did the same as she decided it best to mirror the prince's movements. The two glanced at each other, both wondering how this fight would turn out. Arthur did not know what to expect of this woman. It seems that she is very unlike many, the only one he's encountered to be brave enough to lay a sword upon a man. Her weaponry skills are a wonder to him.

Eris heard from many that Prince Arthur fights like a real nobleman, almost as if he is undefeatable in weaponry combat. She is, of course, intimidated by him. But determination blinded her from all the second thoughts of backing out on the fight. She has to get food for her loved ones.

Arthur pulled the sword from the ground as Eris did the same. She did the courtesy of performing the first move by lounging forward with her weapon tilted sideways. The prince, obviously, blocked the attack with ease. Eris tried again, slashing the sword to the other side. Arthur clashed his sword into hers in defense.

She shook her head and blinked a few times in concentration. Then she noticed that the prince is more guarded on his left side than his right, a perfect opening for her to attack. She slashed her sword at his right arm, creating a cut right through his metallic armor. Arthur stumbled back a bit in shock as he eyed Eris in mild curiosity.

He recovered quickly and lounged at her vertically. Eris swung her sword upwards in time to meet his attacking one as they proceeded to clash swords. Their swords crossed occasionally during the time of sparring and Eris managed to force the prince backwards a few steps. His teeth sank into his lips as he eyed her moves with concentration. She swung her sword horizontally near his lower stomach and his weapon blocked the attack, merely too late to undo a new wound.

Arthur slashed at her midsection diagonally but she was too quick to let the attack slip from her vision. Her sword appeared for defense swiftly and they continued clashing swords. This time, however, Arthur was the one with advantages. One attack after another, he strengthened his slashes and swings against her sword. She backed up helplessly and surprised at his sudden upper hand of the battle.

She continued to back up as she managed to successfully hold him off on his power-driven strikes. But as she continued jumping backwards in attempt to prevent attacks inflicted on her, her feet met with a round object on the floor and accidently—she let the object trip her on the floor. Her back smashed against the dirt as she cursed herself for letting her guard down on a simple object. She took the time to examine the _object_ and kicked at the floor in frustration at the finding of an apple.

Eris looked to her other side to see Arthur's sword at her neck. She breathed in heavily and waited until he pulled them away from her harm. The crowd cheered for their prince as a sigh of disappointment left her lips. _I have failed my people, and they will die of starvation because of my doing_, she thought to herself. The prince offered a hand for her to take and she gladly took it. He pulled her up to her feet and returned to the cook.

The woman glanced at the prince in surprise as he collected cloth from a lady, picking up five loaves of bread from the basket of nearly thirty. He wrapped the cloth around the five and handed them over to Eris.

"But you won…?" Eris sputtered pathetically.

Prince Arthur smiled.

"Your friends need it more than I do" and with that he and his cook left the market.

Eris stared after their retreating figures as she let a big smile wash over her face. Maybe Prince Arthur isn't so bad after all.


	2. Departure of Camelot

Eris placed her head atop the poorly crafted wooden desk, precipitating the material to creak. She groaned in annoyance while the man across from her watched in amusement. The dark haired lady clutched onto her growling stomach with no other solution but to continuously complain about the empty content inside.

"Maybe you should've thought twice before offering your food to the others" the man who sat across her, Aeron, chuckled as he spoke to the ambitious leader.

That conversation happened last night when she brought home the food given by Prince Arthur. Instead of chomping down the loaves of bread herself, she gave them all up for the others. Rowan and Aeron shared half a loaf while Erin hid one in her handkerchief for her dying father. She remembered the two men offering her their share of food, reasoning that she was the one who brought the food home. Erin declined, being the big-hearted leader that she is.

Aeron and Eris got into a friendly argument about the lack of food consumption made by the latter. Eris remembered talking her friend out of concerning over her issues with food. She chooses not to eat so nothing he can do or say can make her do so. He finally let the topic drop, but he knew that she will eventually suffer from ignoring food.

Now she is facing the consequences for being over-generous, starving and complaining about her monstrous stomach. Aeron can break into an I-told-you-so speech, but he decided against it. Eris hates being shown up by other people and the girl needs comfort, not another reason to provide her stomach pain. He decided to face this situation with amusement and watch her complain.

"Everyone else needs it more than I do" Eric whispered weakly, gripping on the edge of the wooden table.

Aeron laughed, brushing his hand against his mop of dark black hair. The hair is no longer silky and attractive. After the water and food shortage, there is no resources provided for a bath—so he grudgingly skipped the routine of cleansing himself. Shaking his head, he refocused on his reliable friend, thinking of better ways to resolve this issue in Camelot.

Eric picked her head up from the table and beckoned for her friend to listen. His attention fell on her immediately, because he is just as desperate as she is to find a solution. She began talking, concocting a plan.

"I know it's but much but…" she started, "I will sneak into the castle chambers of Camelot and see if I can smuggle some gold out of there"

Aeron's features responded with shock and total objection but he didn't say anything.

"You are going to steal gold from nobility? Are you trying to get yourself executed?" he exclaimed, holding his hands up for emphasis.

The girl sighed helplessly, getting up from the table to pace around the room. She scratched at her head, trying to come up with a better plan. There is no better way to get gold than to smuggle and risk her life.

"And then what, Eris?" Aeron questioned, "You are going to get the gold, but what are we going to do about it?"

"We will travel overnight to a nearby town, buy as much food resources as we can afford, and then return here—feed all those in need" she devised, moving her hands around as gestures.

Aeron stared at her in disbelief. It is impossible to sneak into any of the castle chambers, let alone smuggle gold without getting caught. Then how would they carry all the food resources back to Camelot? Neither of the two can afford their own horses, so they have no choice but to travel by foot. They won't be able to bring enough food back by foot.

"You know, if I were Rowan, I'd object to my death" he said, hinting out the relationship that was implied between Eris and the said boy.

Eris ignored the comment and continued pacing around. She is not going to pull back from her plan because thousands are starving in Camelot. The king did not take action to assist the people in need. Eris thought long and hard about the king's role in all of this, and she can only remember the king locking the doors to block the hungry townspeople away from the castle.

He is not doing anything right—nothing fit for a king. Eris knows that. From when she was old enough to understand anything, she knew that King Uther is not a good king. He executed innocent people triggered by his hatred for magical beings. She understands why he would be frightful of such creatures, but she didn't understand how innocent men and women are hunted day and night so that the king can rest in his sleep.

Rumours has spread that Prince Arthur will one day succeed his father and reform Camelot to be fair and just. Eris didn't want to believe it but after that encounter with the prince, she has changed her mind set about this noble figure.

"I spoke to your father yesterday" Aeron started, grabbing the woman's attention.

Eris closed her eyes shut at the mention of her father. Every time he is spoken of, she thinks about how he is on the brink of death. Every time he is spoken of, she realize that he is reminiscing on the future—her future that he cannot be a part of. It brings her to the greatest sorrow every time she has to experience that feeling.

"He wishes Rowan to take your hand in marriage"

"I know"

"It's about time too" Aeron chuckled.

"Aeron, how about we get to that plan of mine? Alert Rowan of this next trip to any nearby town and I will be outside the city walls after nightfall"

The man frowned at the realization that Eris is too ambitious to be letting something like this go. She is determined to change this world, and make a difference to the people in need. All she wants is for all the people to have what they need to survive, and she is always willing to take desperate measures to get there.

"See you outside the city walls after nightfall then"

* * *

Eris peeked through the window to see the sleek red curtains covering the views to inside the chambers. There is a slight crack for her to look into. She can see the backside of a man; he is adjusting items on the fine wooden table. The servant turned and Eris ducked quickly, gripping onto the stone wall of the castle tightly. If she accidently lets go, she will tumble down heights to the ground. It could be the end of her.

She waited for a few long moments before daring herself to look into the window once more. This time, the servant's backside can be seen walking out the door. This brought her to some type of relief. The coast is finally clear inside that room. Eris no longer has to fall dependent on the stone walls to live. She kicked open the window and climbed in, careful not to disturb any of the surroundings.

When her foot landed on the floor board, she dove for the cabinet that looked large enough to hold a man inside. This chamber is bigger than beyond imagined and she wondered who actually lived in this room. It is much bigger compared to hers, or those of anyone she's ever known.

The cabinet is locked, to her dismay. She decided to check elsewhere, in hopes of finding something. All the while, her heart pounded roughly against her chest, reminding herself to be extra cautious of her surroundings. If anyone catches her, death will come her way before she even has the time to return food to the hungry.

Her body fell to the floor in hushed silence, as if the floor knew to keep quiet as well, and she looked under the bed post. She reached under, feeling for any objects related to what she seeks for—just hoping to find anything worth trading food. Then something solid hit her rough fingers and her eyes widened in some form of excitement.

Desperately, she pulled the object out to find it to be a treasure chest. Her eyeballs nearly popped out of its sockets in shock and anticipation as she waited no longer to open the lid. The illumination of the gold inside the box welcomed her and this moment is where she found hope. She had hope for the people of Camelot to survive this starvation and famish—that the first time she attempted to steal is worth all the punishment she may get if this noble figure finds their gold gone.

Her hands groped for some gold, finding no time to waste in counting them. She was just about to drop them in her sack when she hears footsteps nearing the room. Her eyes widened in fear as she kicked the chest under the bed and searched the room desperately for somewhere to hide. With the footsteps closer by the second, all that previous hope in her vanished.

She is going to get caught and executed before she even had the chance to purchase food for the people. The fact that the Camelot residents will go unfed disappoints her more than her future execution.

Eris remained standing by the bedpost when the first man entered the room. Relief washed over her at the sight of the man, but he reacted opposite. His eyes widened in surprise before shooting glaring daggers out at her. He looked behind him in alarm, beckoning for her to hide but she stared on helplessly. The prince rolled his eyes at her as an older man entered the room behind his son.

King Uther turned to the intruder and he took action immediately.

"Guards! We have an intruder in the prince's room" guards appeared from the door in a matter of seconds, "I want her executed by dawn"

Prince Arthur shot Eris a look of disbelief, as if he hated her for what she got herself into. She is not a thief, as far as he remembered, but she is picking at the wrong direction to reach her goals. Eris brought herself upon this mess and she is lucky this time that he is around.

"Father" Arthur said quickly, holding his hands out to halt the guards.

"My son? She has violated the castle, sneaking into the castle grounds like that" the king shot the woman a dirty look as he said this.

The handsome prince shook his head, giving off a glamorous smile to his father.

"She is my uh—she is in this room due to my request" the prince said quickly.

"Arthur, are you fooling around with women behind my back?" the king barked out laughter and Eris flushed red in anger.

The prince shot her a look of warning and she pretended to smile immediately.

"I work for the blacksmith, Tom" Eris said, trying to direct this conversation elsewhere.

Arthur rolled his eyes at her before turning to the king.

"Yes, I requested her here so she can take a look at my gold. I want to make sure that they are real and only Elena—"

"Eris" she corrected.

"Yes, only Eris and Tom can classify the immediate difference between the fake smuggled gold and the accurate one"

King Uther nodded, as if understanding. He bought the white lie made by the stranger and his son, to Eris' relief.

"Very well then" he said, "I need rest"

"See you in the morning, sire" Arthur said as his father turned to leave the room.

Eris smiled guiltily at the prince when he slowly turned to meet her gaze. He shot her the same look of disbelief.

"I know my servant is an absolute idiot but what the hell are you doing in my chambers?"

The prince's eyebrows shot up in the air as he stared down the woman in question. Eris closed her eyes shut and thanked the lord for such a savior to come at the right time. Arthur didn't seem like a bad person to Eris, from their previous encounter sparring in the markets. He cared about the people of Camelot more than his father ever will, he will understand.

"I came in here to smuggle your gold" she held the stolen gold up in the air.

Prince Arthur looked exasperated, throwing both hands up in the world.

"Well?"

"I thought that I'd buy food from the neighboring town and return them for all the Camelot townspeople"

The prince stopped and thought about her plan for a while. He didn't think it to be such a bad idea. He actually appreciated the fact that someone is there to tend to the helpless. The king didn't do much, he knew, as much as he loved his father. The prince himself didn't take action to help his starving people. This woman is like a figure sent from heaven to make sure that the people of Camelot live through this time of starvation.

She is the only chance for his people to remain alive for just one more day—if she is able to get the food resource in time.

"So you planned to retrieve food from an unknown town by foot on your own?" the prince asked with raised brows.

Eris sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.

"Of course I have friends tagging along" she said, "I just don't own horses like the almighty prince"

Arthur smiled, shaking his head at the stubborn woman.

"I'm coming with you"

"What?" Eris stared at him in disbelief.

He is a prince, and they usually stay in their castle away from harm and work.

"I can provide horses and gold. Let's go"

"But—"

"I want what is right for my people and if it means for me to travel with complete buffoons, then I will"

Eris clutched onto her chest, offended.

"_Buffoons_?"

"Are you coming or are you just going to stand here and stare at me like that?" the prince tapped his foot against the floor impatiently.

The woman shook her head furiously and followed the prince out his chambers.


End file.
